civbulgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws and Customs of Roggar
The Basic Pillars of Roggar 1.The Kingdom of Roggar is a feudal elective monarchy, with the Dragonking being chosen at a traditional Contest on the Spring after the previous ruler's death or abdication. Factions within the Kingdom may be holders of titles, which are bound to territory within the Kingdom. Beneath the King there's Lords, Dukes and Counts - Counts can be independent or vassals to a Duke. A landed title can belong to any faction with a clear line of succession, not just hereditary noble families. 2.The King oversees trials, duels in the Gladiatorium, appoints Legates and Councilors 3.All able-bodied men recieve some amount of minimal training and are eligible for conscription in the militia. Militia may be raised, with a Banner being the standart force of 2000 Militia soldiers. 4.Slavery is outlawed in Roggar 5.The Currency of Roggar is the Mark in denominations of Copper Fishmark(1), Bronze Wolfmark(10), Silver Dragonmark(100) and Gold Crownmark(1000). Mine owners are obliged to provide the Royal Treasury with 15% of all prospected metals which are used for the minting of coin. 6.The Royal Army of Roggar is made up of professional, full-time soldiers, all volunteers. It's formed in regiments and obeys the King first and the Dragoncommander second. 7.The only religions protected by law are the faith of the Pantheon and the Old Gods. Church and State remain separate, but harmful cults will be persecuted. 8.All magical practices that tamper with the soul are forbidden 9.The sale of alcohol, drugs and other such substances whose consumption affects the mind is taxed 10.All factions are required to provide a full and transparent summary of their assets when requested 11.Reproductive rights shall not be infringed upon 12.The Feudal Contract: A hierarchy of Emperor>King>Duke=Lord>Count>Baron=Mayor>Knights=Freemen>Serfs The vassal swears fealthy to their suzerain, promising to serve in return for protection. A breach of the Feudal Contract from either party is a serious crime. 13.Those running for king must be naturally be born on Roggarian land, be a child of two Roggarian citizens, or have naturalized in a process that would take roughly 10 years. A King of a long-living race must have their rule limited to some extent. A close Contest(under 15 differance) is resolved with a Rog'Gorra. Celebrations Remembrance Day - On the 29th of Abadid every year we mark an anniversary of the great Battle of Fort Ondala - Remembrance Day, it shall be known, lest we forget, the day on which so many brave crusaders gave their lives so that Frostfangs may be defeated. Imperium Day - Imperium day shall be encouraged to be held all over the Empire, this will be a great multicultural festival highlighting the many culture within the Empire. It will be hosted on the 1st of Juras to symbolize unity! Timor's Eve - People wear masks and go spook people in honor of Timor, who was so obsessed with fear and how people percieve it he was never seen by anyone outside of Riverhugger Batahmas - on the Godsday of the week before the last every year, in Kovinar, families gather to feast and exchange gifts. Children who've been naughty get pranked - Batahl switches their present with one of Kovag's little pieces of coal. Dragonvigil - On the eve between the 8th and 9th of Kovinar every year henceforth, marking 20 years since the Second Siege of Dominas and its conclusive battle, the Dragonvigil shall be held. A great memorial is being constructed, showing soldiers of the Alliance charging against enemies, with an angel aiding them from above.